


Stand Before the Throne

by Akitachan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Frigga - Freeform, Gen, Loki - Freeform, Odin - Freeform, Sigyn - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, loki's adoption, mention of miscarriage and stillborn but not graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitachan/pseuds/Akitachan
Summary: Soft sobs were heard throughout Queen Frigga’s quarters.





	1. Chapter 1

Soft sobs were heard throughout Queen Frigga’s quarters. 

She had lost the child. Sada, the queen’s handmaiden and Chief Midwife, sighed and wiped her sweaty brow. The Queen had delivered her child, a stillborn girl. 

‘Thor would have enjoyed a little sister’, Sada thought sadly.

The room had grown warm from Queen Frigga’s exertion-she feared her magic would interfere with the child’s birth. No matter how often Sada insisted that it was a physical issue, not one borne of the queen’s magic, she had nevertheless crafted special cuffs to bind her magic.

Frigga wiped her tears away, and Sada nodded discretely at lower maidservant, standing unobtrusively in the corner. The girl dipped her head once and quietly opened a window. 

It was a sign to the guard across the courtyard; time for the King to visit his queen. It would be Sada’s responsibility to tell him the sad news.

The queen motioned weakly for Sada. Though not as well versed in magics as her friend, Sada was competent enough to remove the cuffs. 

With a deep breath, she focused and waved her right hand over the queen’s open palms. 

The cuffs fell away. 

The Chief Midwife glanced at her assistants and they left the room somberly, one by one. Then, the Queen and the Midwife were alone, waiting for the king to arrive. 

Sada wiped a warm washcloth over her Queen’s brow, sloughing the sweat and tears away. 

Frigga grasped Sada’s wrist and asked, hoarsely, “Is he coming?”

“Soon,” the midwife murmured, “Any minute, m'lady.”

It was time to tell King Odin that, in all likelihood, little Prince Thor would remain his sole heir.

The curse of Queen Frigga's line would continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Sada sighed, huffing auburn strands of hair from her eyes. She shut the dusty tome in front of her. 

The midwife had looked over these same texts a dozen times since Queen Frigga’s delivery of the stillborn last year. 

Closing her eyes, she leaned back gently in the ancient rocking chair. Young Thor had hardly any time for stories in the rocking chair lately. He was always trying to sneak away to the training grounds, or trailing after Odin. 

Sada smiled fondly-the young prince’s insistence that he was ready to train for battle had had many of the guards straining to remain stone-faced. Even the All-Father had shaken his head fondly, promising his young son that the day would come soon enough.

Frigga had gently reminded her son that most warriors were fully toilet-trained. Thor had endeavored to be better about making it to the washrooms in time after that little talk.

Thoughts returning to her Queen’s somber predicament, Sada’s smile faded. The Chief Midwife came from a long line of women who had served Frigga’s foremothers. Their families were distantly related through an ancient matrilineal connection; Sada’s mother had served Queen Frigga’s mother, and back and back. So it was.

The women of Frigga’s line only ever carried one child successfully term. The legend was whispered that it was a blood curse beset by Angrboda, a bitter Frost Giant witch, on Frigga’s great-great-great grandmother, Berit.

Indeed, Frigga’s own mother had died from complications of her third miscarriage. Queen Frigga had just been a young girl entering womanhood. It was in that year of grief for her mother that she had single-mindedly thrown herself into her studies.

The queen’s magic was strong, stronger than any in her line. Frigga’s determination to learn the most she could so she could lead and protect her people was only rivaled by Odin’s. 

Her stubborness though…even that surpassed the All-Father’s bullheadedness. 

This was why, once she had determined that Thor needed a sibling, that nothing was going to get in her way. Family curse be damned.

Sada was just as set to help her queen, her kinswoman. Frigga had treated her more as a beloved little sister growing up, not as a servant. As girls, they’d traded gossip, stories about their classmates, and family drama. Frigga taught Sada some of her magic, and Sada shared her medical knowledge. Trading ideas and knowledge had helped each woman develop their own techniques, be it medical or magical, or, more often than not, a mixture of both.

Like now, for example. Sada was pregnant with her first child, and experiencing morning nausea. She’d muttered a simple calming incantation before eating some manna, a plain foodstuff that helped with gastrointestinal irritation. The mixture of magic and medical advice had helped her keep her first meal down.

She sipped her spice tea cautiously, knowing it caused the child within her to kick. After a long pause, the baby began to dance in Sada’s stomach. She winced.

“Shh, child. Mother has a bit more reading to do before today’s mid-meal.”

After another sip of tea and some soothing, rubbing circles, Sada smiled and crooned softly to her unborn child, “Rest now, Sigyn. There now, rest.”


End file.
